Recent technological advances in genome-wide SNP genotyping and resequencing are revolutionizing how disease research is conducted. New discoveries in AD genetics and the large influx of data present opportunities and challenge to sharing data and integrating knowledge. We propose to enhance the NIA Genetics of Alzheimer's Disease Storage Site (NIAGADS) to support the community to address these challenges, and become a nexus for research in AD genetics and genomics. The new NIAGADS will be governed by researchers in AD genetics, genomics, and bioinformatics with deep understanding of the priorities and needs by the latest science, and supported by a team with expertise in these fields. The NIAGADS data repository will be expanded to accommodate for next generation sequencing data, larger data submissions, and more requests. Simultaneously, we will enhance the repository through developing and sharing workflows for data analysis, and curate commonly used secondary data such as SNP imputation and annotation. We will develop an integrated genomics database to interlink analysis results with genomic annotations, pathways, and genetic variations from publication databases for easy access. Finally, we will develop collaborative initiatives with major AD genetics resources sponsored by NIA, and will actively promote the database through website, publications, and presentations at major conferences. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: NIAGADS is a data repository for NIA-funded AD genetic studies. We propose to enhance NIAGADS into a one-stop shopping data warehouse for AD genetics. Our plan includes an AD genomics database; enhancement to house high-throughput sequencing data and analysis results; workflow and secondary data sharing for AD genetics research; and an outreach program to promote data re-analysis.